Incomplete Family Tree
by jellybelly12
Summary: Derek left for NY 12 years ago. He comes back and finds his daughter being abused by another man. A MerDer story.
1. Through the door

Jessica Lynn Grey sat at her white desk twirling a ringlet of her curly dirty blonde hair. She stared out the window of her room absently. Her mom would not be pleased to hear about her science assignment. On her desk was a big blank piece of poster board, on top was the title "My family Tree" which was an ironic. More like "My Incomplete Family Tree" she thought sarcastically. For a twelve year old she was the most sarcastic person she knew.

Jessica stood up and leaned her head out into the hallway. It was a fairly quiet Saturday afternoon. The silence just made her think more about her incomplete family. She knew Finn wasn't her father, she didn't even understand her mom's reason for dating him. Well, she did, her mom wanted her to have a fatherly figure, even if she thought they would only ever be "just friends."

Suddenly the doorbell rang, bringing Jessica out of her thoughts. She quickly grasped her side which was the current position of her latest bruise. If her mom or anyone had any idea about what Finn did when they weren't around, she shuddered at the thought. She was scared of him, scared to not have that fatherly figure, even if he beat her badly. But as she looked through the clear class door, she saw someone she'd never seen before.

He had deep blue eyes, and curly dark hair. He looked familiar to her, but she'd never seen him before. Something about him felt comforting even from distance. He suddenly turned and their eyes locked. She felt something warm, comforting even looking at his eyes. Then she realized something. She had his eyes. She suddenly came to a realization. This stranger on the front porch was her father.


	2. You Don't Scare Me

AN: Hey everybody! I am so happy I got reviews! Reviews from great authors whose stories I adore! It's so excited and I'm so motivated to write this story more. At first I was going to spend a few days at a time thinking about what I should put next and so on. But I threw up today twelve times so I've been lying around all day thinking. So to the writing. By the way, I've found reviews make me very happy.

Her first instinct was to let him in. But what was she thinking?

"I can't believe I thought about letting a stranger into the house when mom won't be home for another hour." She said thinking out loud. Of course, she knew this man was her father, but nobody had voiced that. She remembered back to third grade, her milestone chart. She'd found one picture up in the attic, her mother and a man. Her mom said he was an old friend.

Without a second thought, Jessica rushed upstairs to a box under her bed. She'd never remembered the picture until now. She dug it up and rushed down the stairs. She got closer to the door and held the picture up comparing the face. He didn't look much different then the man in the picture. A few stray gray hairs on his head and something else. Like a wave of unhappiness from just looking at him. Like she'd just lost the puppy Uncle George had promised her for her birthday.

Slowly her hand reached up to the knob and without a word she moved aside and he walked in looking around and surveying the house. He turned and flashed her a sad smile.

"Derek Shepard" he said extending his hand

"Jessica Grey.' she said reaching out and grasping his hand. It should have been cold from the frigid air and cold rain. But it was warm and calming. Despite the fact that he was a total stranger in the entryway, he made her feel safe.

"What did your mother tell you about strangers Jessica?" Finn said coming up behind her.

She felt a chill run through her blood, she wondered how much it would hurt this time.

"Long time no see Dr. Shepard, what might you be doing back in town?" Finn said with an odd grin.

"Just here for the job, thought I'd visit some old friend's." Derek replied.

Finn walked up behind Jessica and gripped her arm and pulled her away. Just hard enough for her to let go from the handshake that she hadn't left, but not so hard that Derek could see her wince in pain. Derek saw a look of sheer terror overtake Jessica's face. Something wasn't right. But instead of the many things he could have done he just walked out.

"No wonder I've never met him before." Jessica thought bitterly. He'd definitely seen the look of terror on her face. So much for a father, she thought to herself. Then Finn dragged her into the kitchen and smashed her into the wall, leaving her in a crumpled heap against the wall. Finn said nothing, fuming and then, he just left.

Jessica's head began spinning and the kitchen seemed a blur. She let out a groan of pain and then slumped back against the wall. It would be a while before anyone came home and found her there. If only Derek had stayed. Suddenly everything went blank and she collapsed, unconscious onto the kitchen floor.


	3. Emergancy

**AN: I'm updating again tonight, yay me! But about the questions, you'll have to find out. But for now you should know that Jessica's family are all surgeons and they don't see Finn abuse her. Also, if you read the first chapter then you'll notice how she doesn't speak up about it, because she wants to have a fatherly figure. So anyways, feel free to review more and provide more tips and such.**

Thousands of thoughts ran through Derek's head when he saw her. Meredith and Finn married? No, he didn't think so, otherwise why would Finn just drive off like that, he didn't even seem to live there. Why would he leave a girl there alone, and why was she so scared? It only took him a second of thought before he was rushing through the front door. He heard a moan and rushed towards the kitchen. Jessica was lying in a heap in the corner, she looked so innocent and fragile. But there was blood and what looked to be a head injury. He scooped her up in his arms and heard a low mumble of "Dad"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith Grey had been working late on a twenty seven year old with an aneurysm. She was finally done and ready to go home to her daughter. She exited Seattle Grace and saw what she thought was some kind of illusion or hallucination. Derek Shepard, the man she loved, who had left twelve years ago, was carrying their daughter in his arms. Her breathe caught in her throat and all her emotions of worry suddenly formed into anger. What did he think he was doing back after twelve years? Carrying their daughter in his arms?

"Can somebody get me a gurney?" Derek Shepard yelled frantically.

"Holy shit is that Mcdreamy and Jessica?" Christina said arriving on the scene. She rushed off at his request of a gurney.

"What the hell are you doing here, holding our daughter?1" Meredith said finally reigning control of movement and speech.

"Our daughter?" Derek said questioningly, he looked down at her innocent face. It was extremely obvious, with the eyes and curls. She had murmured Dad, but none of that was concrete. He had a daughter, a family, he'd never known about.

Meredith who now had tears streaming down her face, looked at Derek to gain some control. Christina came running with a gurney and her interns. Derek placed her gently onto the cart, He was alone away from the commotion, in his own world. He didn't want to let her go, he had a daughter and they wanted him to set her down. He had missed her birth, her birthdays, holidays, and just her.

"Mcdreamy! Let go of Jessica!" Christina shouted above the chaos. One of the hospitals favorite faces was a patient. Jessica had last been a patient when she was born.

Before they rushed her off into surgery for her head they heard her mummer so quietly they could barely catch the words.

"It was Finn…" She said before blacking out again.

Meredith flipped around to talk to Derek and realized he was already in his car driving away. She had no doubts in her mind where he was going. She wouldn't have tried to stop him. Right now her mind was on Jessica, as she ran back towards the hospital where her only child was fighting for her life.

AN: I love reviews! I'm going to start giving some now that I've felt the feeling myself. So all my favorite authors, I'll be reviewing you soon. Once you update again.


	4. Just a heartbeat

**AN: I'm going to take some time here to answer some questions. Yes, this is my first fanfic, but I didn't mention that because if I hear the word first in a summary I usually won't read it unless my incredibly boring life becomes more boring then usual. Not being mean or anything, but that's what I do. Anyways, I would have updated on Friday, but I was a little busy in detention and grounded. But I'm back now. I love to up date but at the same time I'm trying to make this as easy as possible. Now I'm going to aim to make a really long chapter because all the chapters seem so short and I think this chapter can have many parts to it. So review some more so I can be inspired, feel free to offer advice, as I kind of need some, being my first fan fic, but not my last.**

Jessica was rushed into the OR, a CT showed that she had a lot of internal bleeding and what looked like a small dent in the skull, causing the brain to bleed. Meredith sat up in the gallery. Watching the hospital staff trying to save her life. Among the doctors in there where Bailey, Burke, Christina, and a neurosurgeon, Dr. Matthews.

"You shouldn't be in here." Izzie said as she closed the door behind her and sat down next to Meredith. Meredith just shot Izzie an glance that said "I'm trying to think here."

"I mean watching Jessica's surgery will just make it harder for you if she…Never mind." Izzie trailed off

"If she dies, it'll be all my fault, I saw some bruises, but she said that they were from recess and gym. I allowed Finn into our house, I didn't even like him that much. I just wanted her to have a father figure in her life. What was I thinking? George and Alex should have been enough, but there was always something missing, Derek was missing." Meredith said quietly staring intently at her daughter. Izzie didn't even bother to bring up the fact that Meredith was rambling. She had every right to be upset.

"It wasn't your fault, George and I live with you. I mean we should have noticed something was up. You didn't hurt her Finn did, I mean if only she had said something." Izzie said.

"We've got a flat line!" Christina yelled. "Everyone keep working! We've got to save her life!"

"Charge to 150!" Christina told the nurse. No response. Meredith began crying and although nobody could see it Christina was on the verge of tears too.

"Charge to 200!" Christina told the nurse. "Still a flat line!" Christina was crying now.

"Charge to 250!" Christina yelled at the nurse. There was no response.

"It's been to long," Burke said shaking his head. "Time of death 4:27"

Meredith collapsed on the ground as the surgery team began to clean up. Izzie tried to hold her up and was silently crying with her. All those memories, that girl was an important part of their family. Twelve years ended thanks to one man. Izzie looked up to see everyone filing out when suddenly they heard a beep on the monitor.

"She's got a heartbeat! Why does she have a heartbeat?" Christina yelled crying. All the surgeons rushed back into the room. Everyone began operating like nothing ever happened. The heartbeat was weak at first, but was steadily growing stronger.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Meredith said sitting up screaming. Izzie remained silent then smiled.

"She's a fighter Mer." Izzie said smiling, although everything was far from over.

"Yeah, she is, a fighter. A strong fighter." Meredith said still sobbing. Whether they were tears of joy or tears of sorrow, not even Meredith knew.

"Well everyone, let's finish up here, Dr. Matthews, Dr. Burke, prepare to close." Bailey said nodding, even the nazi was grateful she was alive.

"She could make it, she has to make it." Meredith whispered silently.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek pulled up the veterinary clinic and stopped his car. He should be in the OR right now. Performing surgery on his daughter. That would be the right thing to do. But this man had hurt his daughter, his daughter he knew nothing about. Except her name. Jessica Lyn Grey. Suddenly he noticed another car pull up alongside him. It was Alex. Alex nodded his head and both Derek and him exited there cars. Walked to the door and stepped inside.

"Hello, Dander's Veterinary Clinic, How may I help you?" The secretary said in a perky chirpy voice.

"We'd like to speak to Finn." Alex replied glancing at Derek's hand's, which were already curled into fists.

"He's not seeing anyone right now, he's upstairs in his living quarters." The secretary responded completely oblivious to the anger waves in the room.

"It'll be quick." Derek said gruffly.

Alex and Derek walked calmly up the stairs to the door. Derek nodded and Alex opened it and stepped in.

"Hello Doctors, what brings you-" Finn didn't even finish his sentence before he was on the ground with a black eye from Alex. Derek walked over to him slowly and kicked him in the stomach. Then he leant down and grabbed his collar, pulling him upwards toward his face.

"If you ever touch her, come near her, or even look in her directions ever again, you'll end up with more then a black eye!" Derek spat in his face. Derek shoved him against the floor and then nodded to Alex. They left and got into there cars. They had to see Jessica, the police could deal with Finn later.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith was pacing at the nurses station, running her hands through her hair and biting her lip hard. She could taste the blood in her mouth but didn't stop. Izzie, George, and Christina weren't in surgery and were all just sitting there watching her. Jessica was recovering in the ICU and Meredith knew that just because she pulled through the surgery didn't mean she was out of the hole yet. She suddenly glanced down the hall where Derek and Alex came running. Meredith didn't even say a word, she just collapsed into Derek's arms crying. He picked her up and sat her on his lap in a chair. He just stroked her hair while she cried into his chest. Although the situation was bad, it felt good just to hold her again.


	5. Unanswered Questions

**AN: More reviews please, I seem to be living off them now, so click the review! Other than that enjoy!**

Derek cradled Meredith in his arms until a nurse appeared.

"Dr. Grey, Dr. Shepard, Jessica is awake and wants to speak with Dr. Shepard." the nurse said. Meredith looked Derek in the eyes.

"Promise me you won't hurt her, you won't up and leave without a word of goodbye, you won't abondon her if she needs you. Promise you won't do to her what you did to me." Meredith said solemly.

"I promise." Derek said. He had been caught up in the moment. Of course he hurt Meredith. He left for New York for twelve years without looking back. Or saying goodbye. She might never trust him again. He followed the nurse up into Jessica's room. She lay on the bed her soft curls framing her face. Her dark blue eyes shifted towards the door when he entered. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

"How could you just leave me there?" She said softly "You saw the look on my face, but you just left."

"I thought Mere-your mom had moved on. I thought Finn was your father. I had no right." Derek replied shifting in his seat. He was surprised a petite twelve year old could make him so nervous.

"But I have your eyes!" She stated pointing out the obvious. Derek just nodded in response. "For a brain surgeon your kinda stupid."

Derek smiled at her. Jessica couldn't help smiling back. Derek looked at her smile, it was his smile. She had his smile. She seemed like the perfect combination of Meredith and Him.

"So your back. Are you going to stay?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I've already moved back here." Derek replied

"So then you weren't just in the neighborhood, you wanted to see my mom?" she said with a small sly smile. Derek's cheeks turned a little pink while Jessica laughed. But then her face turned serious again. "If she let's you back in, don't hurt her again." She told him. She seemed like an adult in a twelve year old. "Because she isn't going to give you a third, forth chance, whatever the number is." Jessica said.

"I won't. I love her." Derek said firmly. He wondered why he was telling this to the twelve year old daughter of the woman he loved. His twelve year old daughter.

"Promise?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Promise." Derek reassured her. Jessica spat on her hand and held it out to him. Derek looked puzzled and Jessica looked at him smiling.

"Spit shake!" She said in a duh voice. Derek spit on his hand then shook her hand.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"What do you think there talking about?" George asked holding Ryan, Izzie's two year old son.

"I don't know, for a twelve year old, she can be complicated." Izzie replied while holding Lexi, who was 6. Suddenly Derek opened the door and everyone was silent.

"She said she wanted the Brady Bunch?" Derek asked confused. All of the doctors put the children down and all of them ran towards the door to Jessica's room, while Derek quickly moved out of the way. They followed the kids into the room where they were sitting on the bed and in the chairs talking to Jessica. Jessica was perched on Meredith's lap chatting actively with her "family". Meredith just beamed at her thankful she was alive.

"Everyone, this is my dad, his name is Derek, he's a surgeon too." She said pointing.

"Really what kind?" Charlie asked Jessica, Charlie was Christina and Burke's 12 year old daughter, who was Jessica's best friend.

"Nureo" Jessica said proudly. Derek smiled as he heard some of the older kids talking about how cool that was and what kind of surgery they wanted to specialize in. Meredith looked at Derek and patted the spot on the bed next to her. As soon as Derek sat down Jessica scooted over to his lap and Meredith got up. Jessica sat contently on Derek's lap and chatted about how she was going to be a nuerosurgeon. Derek smiled at Meredith, but she just looked at him sitting with their daughter and began to cry silently.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are almost over," The nurse said entering the room. Everybody said goodbyes, gave hugs, and gathered their children up to leave.

"I'm going to go find your mother." Derek said as Jessica shifted off his lap. He turned the lights off and shut the door. He saw Meredith down the hall. As soon as Meredith saw him she ran to the nearest on call room. Derek ran after her.


	6. Knowing you

**AN: Okay next chapter has arrived, thanks to those reviews. I may not have 147 reviews or anything but just one makes me happy. Anyways, the fact that I have no life is probably pretty obvious right now. But that just means more updates for you. I want to apologize for the spelling errors in that last chapter. There was a slight document misunderstanding and so on. I won't let it happen again. **

Derek stood outside the on call room fighting with the doorknob. She'd locked the door to the on call room. This was new to him, back when they were a couple, he was usually locked in there with her. Maybe she was sleeping. He heard a sob come from inside, defiantly not sleeping. He sighed and sat down in a chair next to the door.

Suddenly he saw a nurse walking down the hallway. She seemed to be carrying something, a dull copper color. A key exactly what he needed. But as she approached before he could begin to beg she spoke first.

"Jessica Grey wanted you to have this." She said handing over the key. "She said that it's an all access hospital key and not to let anyone know she has it." Derek just smiled at this. A twelve year old trying to fix a relationship. He inserted the key and twisted the lock. It was pitch black in the room, Derek shut and locked the door behind him and followed her sobs to the corner where he slid down the wall next to her.

"How'd you get in here?" She asked trying to quiet the sobs and crying. Derek just scooted closer to her, in response Meredith scooted further away.

"Why are you crying?" Derek asked in a calm voice.

"You're there for her, I'm so happy that you are, but that doesn't mean the last twelve years didn't exist." She said quietly. "You weren't there for her for the last twelve years, you weren't here for me." Meredith said. "You missed a lot. When I gave birth to her, Finn held my hand." Derek frowned at the thought. "She had a lot of birthdays you missed. Christmas, felt empty without you there." Meredith saw Derek trying to say something but kicked him in the foot. "When she was five she started asking about her daddy." Meredith said with tears falling down her cheeks. "When she turned nine she started crying during the night, she would call out dad in her sleep." Meredith said silent sobs making her vibrate "I tried, but she wanted you, she said she felt empty." Meredith finally finished talking and just began sobbing again.

Derek pulled her close and she didn't pull away. He just stroked her hair. Without realizing what she was doing, she nestled her head into his chest. It fit perfectly and he didn't care that his shirt was beginning to get soaked. Meredith suddenly tilted her head up and looked him in the eyes. Derek saw her lips, he wondered if they would still feel the same against his. He began stroking her cheek and then tracing her jaw line with his thumb. She licked the salt off her bottom lip. Suddenly he pressed his lips onto hers. At first she didn't respond, she didn't pull away. Soon she was kissing him back.

Her hands ran through his hair, which still felt the same. His tongue pushed open her lips and danced around her mouth, trying to take in every taste. His hands moved down and he quickly removed her shirt and began unclasping her bra. Soon all clothes were off and they made passionate love. Derek and her collapsed on the floor, both breathing hard.

"I think that was a mistake.' Meredith said slowly coming back into realization of what she just did.

"It felt to good to be a mistake." Derek replied back.

"So…You and Addison are divorced right? I'm not the dirty mistress.?" She stammered beginning to panic. Derek looked at her panicking. She looked cute when she panicked.

"We divorced a long time ago, she married Mark and they live in New York." Derek said.

"You live in New York, we can't do this." Meredith said beginning to get up. Derek grasped her arm and gently pulled her back down.

" I live in Seattle, and if you'll welcome me back into your life then I have a surprise for you and Jessica." He said playing with her hair. She rolled over to face him. "I love you." He blurted out quickly.

"Derek, I, this is moving to fast, I mean I have Jessica now and a lot of things have changed. I mean, Jessica deserves a chance to have her mom and dad together but, this can't be all about sex." Meredith turning away refusing to look at him.

"I understand Mere, I'll wait" He said as he began to redress. When he was done he turned before he opened the door making sure she was fully clothed.

"And for the record, it was never all about sex." He said with a dreamy smile. Meredith gave a small smile and nod and they both exited the room together.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The next morning Meredith and Derek awoke in separate chairs in Jessica's room. But the bed and IV was gone. It only took one glance into the hallway before they were both smiling. It was a beautiful Saturday morning made more beautiful by Charlie and Jessica in the hallway laughing. George was keeping in eye on them while Christina was in surgery and Meredith slept. George was hardly paying attention as Charlie ran with Jessica in the wheelchair back and forth through the hallway, constantly dodging nurses and doctors. Christina's two twins Matt and Morgan, who were seven clapped and laughed. Meredith and Derek walked slowly out of Jessica's room yawning, Jessica hit Meredith in the leg and she tumbled into Derek's arms.

"Good morning." she said looking up and giving him a quick kiss before she balanced herself and went over to the coffee machine. Derek smiled, he could get used to this. Alex was suddenly spotted walking down the hall pushing a wheelchair. He wheeled it over to Charlie who sat down.

" Race you to the elevators!" Charlie shouted to Jessica who was about a foot behind. Suddenly Charlie got Christina's completive look on her face as she raced. Jessica just wheeled along quickly and although she was trying she found herself laughing as Charlie and her crashed into Bailey as the elevator opened.

"You better be getting discharged today Grey." Bailey muttered under her breath. Christina walked past Bailey and got Jessica back into her chair and Charlie wheeled her over to Meredith and Derek, Christina trailing behind.

"Did you win?" Christina whispered to Charlie with a grin on her face. Charlie nodded and Christina smiled proudly. "That's my girl." She said smoothing her hair.

"Bambi!" She yelled and George looked up from his newspaper. Jessica and Charlie laughed at George's old nickname. "Did I, or did I not put you in charge" Christina yelled right in his face.

"Umm," Suddenly his pager went off "Emergency surgery with Burke, gotta run." He said smiling as he ran off down the hall. Izzie came by and handed Meredith her discharge forms, she quickly scribbled through the forms and handed them to Derek. Derek gave her a quizzical look before looking at the forms. Down at the bottom were mother's signature and father's signature. He beamed in delight and signed his name. Meredith rolled her eyes and handed them to Izzie. Jessica ran into her room to get changed.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Derek why are we wearing blindfolds?" Meredith asked in the passenger seat of Derek's car.

"What do you mean we?" Jessica answered smugly, as she already knew where they were going. Meredith heard Jessica gasp in surprise and hop out and go running down a path. Derek guided Meredith gently down the path and removed her blindfold. Meredith gasped in surprised and fell into Derek's arms as he held her up. Derek's old property had a blue house on it. Lavenders were surrounding it's wrap around porch. Tears filled Meredith's eyes as Jessica grabbed her hand to pull her inside. They entered into a beautiful entry way, the house was light wood with the perfect paint in every room. It was fully furnished with carpets, paintings, plants, everything. Mark Sloane suddenly entered the room.

"Did you get it done?" Derek asked Mark, who just nodded in response. He quickly grabbed Meredith and Jessica's arms and lead them up the stairs. He opened the first door on the left to reveal a purple room with a white furnishings and a purple canopy over the bed. Jessica immediately screamed and ran in noticing all of her clothes and new ones were in her closet. All her stuff was there. Without warning she leapt into Derek's arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks dad! How'd you know?" she asked as Derek released her from the hug.

"Charlie and I did some talking and shopping." Derek said proudly "Mark here helped organize everything while you were in the hospital." Jessica plopped down at her desk and was exploring her room when Derek gently lead Meredith down to the master bedroom. He gestured with his hand and Meredith slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Her breath caught in her throat. It was beautiful, a casually room. There were special touches like candles and such, but it was simple, and Meredith loved it. She spun around and starting kissing Derek passionately. He was surprised but wrapped his arms around her. But the kissing was interrupted by Jessica clearing her throat.

"I wanna see the lake!" She said dragging Derek down the stairs and to the front door. They turned to look at Meredith who was softly crying.

"Happy tears or sad tears?" Jessica asked.

"Happy tears, definitely happy tears." Meredith said as she followed Derek and Jessica out the door and watched with Derek as Jessica ran down the path towards the lake, she beckoned for him to follow and Derek smiled. His life had taken a turn and he would never go back. He began to run to catch up with Jessica and lifted her up onto his shoulders. Jessica smiled. She was certain she would never feel empty again.

**AN: Before you think it's getting all nice and fluffy, think again. I have a major plan that will send the fluffy flying. Although fluffy is good, just not for to long.**


	7. Won't lose you again

**AN: Okay some questions about who is with who and has kids with who will be answered here. So no worries about that. Also I'd like to add that if you're a MerDer writer, then most likely you are on my favorite list. But anyways, on with the chapter.**

"Cool a fishing boat!" Jessica said as Derek lifted her off her shoulders. She darted over to it and almost tipped it over when she almost fell in. "You know what Charlie and I wanted to do? We always wanted to dress up in big frilly dresses and run off the end of a dock." Jessica glanced at him to see if he would laugh, but he nodded in what seemed like understanding.

"So do you want to fill me in on what all the adults are doing these days?" Derek said wondering whose kids were whose.

"Well, Charlie, Matt, Morgan, and Sam are all Christina and Burke's kids. You know Charlie. Matt and Morgan are the seven year old twins. Morgan's really sweet, she can break a heart just by crying. Matt is really laid back like his dad, but he has Christina's sarcasm. Sam is only two, but I think she already wants to be a surgeon too." Jessica said pausing so Derek could take in all the information. "Izzie and Alex are married, they both live in my mom's house. They have Ryan and Lexi. Ryan is two, he is really stubborn and is the one who looks like Uncle Alex. Lexi is the one who looks just like Aunt Izzie, she's sweet and smart, and she loves people." Jessica paused again and got out and patted the spot next to her on the edge of the dock, her feet dangling off. Derek joined her. "George was married to Natalie, but she died last year from cancer. He has a son named Steven, he's not even a year old." Jessica said with sorrow. "The chief you knew retired years ago, he still lives here and Adele and him are my grandparents. Burke is chief now, but he still manages to see his kids. Bailey's baby is thirteen, and Will is really…nice. Bailey also has Veronica, whose ten." Jessica finished.

"So tell me about Will." Derek said. Jessica's cheeks turned pink and her mind quickly thought of something to say.

"Um he's nice. He's in my class, he's not that much older. He looks very um, well groomed." she stuttered as Derek tried to keep from laughing. "He really cares about his friends and is really loyal." Jessica finished in looking up, cheeks no longer pink.

"So this Will guy? When am I going to meet him?" Derek asked with a cocky grin.

"I guess he'll be at Sam's birthday party, it's in a week." She replied. "Burke and Christina are taking us to Chuckie Cheese, the older kids sit around and talk and stuff." she explained.

"So all those people living in Meredith's house?" He asked thinking about how the house was fairly small.

"Usually the adults never came in together and Ryan, Lexi, and Steven spend most of their day in daycare. So it was mostly just me and…" She swallowed hard and suddenly reached towards her lower stomach bruise. Jessica wrapped her arms around Derek who wrapped her into a hug.

'It's okay…he's gone now…nobody will ever hurt you again." Derek said staying strong for her.

"Just promise you won't leave, you'll protect me and mom." She said. But before Derek could promised she bounced up and nearly fell backwards into the water. "Mom! We have to go get her, Finn said." Jessica said as she began sobbing. Derek grabbed her arm and they began running towards the house where Mark was lying unconscious on the ground with a bruise face and a bloody baseball bat near by. Jessica just began screaming and Derek held her still. Jessica squirmed out of his grasp and ran into the house.

"Mom!" She screamed crying in desperation. She ran through the whole house, but Meredith was nowhere to be found. She sprinted outside next to Derek where he was helping Mark up.

"She's gone, he took her." She said as Derek grabbed her close.

"We're going to find her it'll be okay." Derek soothed, hoping it was true.

'No, you don't understand. He's going to kill her, he said that if I ever told he would. And then. He." She broke down sobbing again. Derek gazed at his car and he lifted Jessica and ran towards it putting her in back while Mark hopped into the passenger seat.

"I'm not going to lose her now." Derek said starting the engine.

**AN: Cute and fluffy is already out the window. And Finn is of course back. Of course Derek beat him up, but sometimes beating isn't enough. Only Jessica knows the dark side of Finn so some of her past will come up. Meredith being completely okay? I can't make any promises. Review and I'll be more motivated to put up the next chapter.**


	8. Gut instincts

**AN: I really have nothing to say right now, don't wanna give anything away. But I'll thank all those kind reviewers out there. I would also like to say if your someone who writes MerDer and updates a lot I probably love your story. So after read and review you should update, because I seriously sit around all day waiting for updates. Yep, so chapter 8 has arrived.**

Christina, Burke, and Charlie all entered the police station at the same time. In one corner was Derek who was talking quietly with two policemen. In the other was Jessica who was just shaking, not crying but shaking. Charlie approached Jessica and sat on the couch next to her. She suddenly reached over and pulled Jessica into a hug.

"You realize that this constitutes hugging?" Jessica asked as she hugged Charlie back.

"Yeah but, I'm your person, I can make an acception." Charlie replied. Christina got tears in her eyes, Meredith was her person. Derek stood up and walked over to Jessica guiding her towards the police. She just walked, with glazed eyes and sat down. Derek just nodded and Jessica began to talk.

"First, he'll take her, somewhere remote. Like woods, that's what he said. Then he'll rape her and kill her. Oh yeah, he has a gun illegally that he took from his dead brothers house." Jessica said nervously twirling a curl. Derek's face paled white. "He won't shoot her, he'll stab her. Shooting would be to quick for him. He'll stab her in the stomach, then he'll spit on her and walk away." Jessica said quickly then turned and walked away and sat down next to Charlie.

"We'll send out the search teams, if you have her scent, we can send out our canine units." The police told Derek. Derek just nodded, curious of how Jessica knew all of this. Christina fished through her brief case and pulled out one of Meredith's sweaters. She tossed it over to the police man. Derek mouthed thank you and was about to walk over to Jessica when he saw Mark and three red heads enter.

Mark had his arm around Addison's shoulder and she was laughing at something he said. In front of them were two twin girls. They bounded over towards Charlie and Jessica.

"Hi I'm Tiffany and she's Brittany, we heard your twelve? So are we. We were just talking about how much fun we would have at Sam's birthday party. We heard you know some really cute guys!" Tiffany said chatting actively. Jessica and Charlie just looked up and stared.

"Hi I'm Charlie, and we don't really care about how much you love guys, because right now my best friend is going through a really hard time, and she'd appreciate it if you shut the hell up." Charlie said with a smile. Jessica smiled up at Charlie while the twins stood there gaping. "You heard me right, shoo shoo." Charlie said making sweeping motions with her hands.

Tiffany and Brittany ran over to there mom and pretended to cry blabbering on about how mean Jessica and Charlie were. Jessica and Charlie just laughed, although the laughing wasn't ideal for the situation.

"Satan has two mini satans." Charlie announced to her parents as they walked over. They just nodded and the police motioned for the group to leave the station.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Everyone was trying to enjoy the nice little get together that Derek was throwing, trying to keep his mind off the bad situation. Also, he figured Jessica could use the company of her friends. Even Will, and her two other friends Michael and Brandon came over. They were all sitting around talking while the twins were flirting with the guys. Jessica tried not to say anything as they all seemed to flirt back. Except will. She could see Charlie with a small scowl as well, she had a small crush on Brandon who seemed to like Tiffany a lot. Suddenly Jessica had a shark knife like pain in her stomach. She immediately leapt up and grasped her side.

"Ow," She said a little loudly trying to keep a straight face. Will stood up next to her and looked at her in worry.

"Jess, you okay?" Will asked while Charlie kept sending threating scowls and glances in Brittany and Tiffany's directions.

"Yeah I just need to talk to my dad," She said heading towards the coat closet. She grabbed her dark brown coat and pulled Derek's Brown one off the rack and went outside. Derek saw her carrying the jacket and stood up to follow.

"Jessica, what's wrong?" He asked as Jessica shoved his coat to him and put hers on. He put his on and looked at her questioningly.

"The police are looking in the wrong woods, she's in these woods, we have to find her!" She said in a panicked voice tossing him his shoes as she put hers on. Derek looked at her quizzically. "He's about to do it!" She said tears streaming down her cheeks. Suddenly she heard a small scream in the distance and tore off towards the woods, as Derek dashed behind her.


	9. Author's note

**AN: I believe it's been three days since I've updated. Sorry about that, I had to think carefully about how to write this and do some research. Well, I'm going to try my best to write this. I also would like to say that things that say update soon help me write, but some constructive critcism is good also. I'm a little apprehensive and nervous about writing this chapter. Which is why I'm putting it off using lots of words. Yes, I should probably start writing now. Yeah, great now there's one of those medical commercials, not GA's but medchine like Beano and Flomax. Yeah now I'm grossing you out. Well I'm writing now. The story I mean. Yep, writing the story. Yeppidy Yep Yep. **


	10. Let it all fall

**AN: Yeah so I know that my last note was a little weird. Also I wrote it 3 days after I updated and then I just had trouble using the fan fiction website. If you know what I mean. Well anyways, this is my tenth chapter. What happens might seem a little strange, but it will be explained in due time.**

Jessica sat in a gurney down in the hospitals basement. It used to be the adults hangout but none of them bothered to go down there anymore. It was just Jessica, Charlie, and Will. Jessica was just sitting frozen coming up with a million possible scenarios of what could have happened to her mom.

Jessica wasn't crying. Nobody said anything to her. She just had her head on Charlie's shoulder and Charlie wasn't complaining. Even though normally that would constitute as hugging, and Charlie didn't do hugging. Her mom had always smiled at how much Jessica and Charlie could be like her and Christina.

Her mom didn't want to see her. Derek had told her that the nurses said it. Jessica didn't entirely believe it. Her mom was fully awake and she didn't want to see anyone. Not her friends, her boyfriend or whatever her dad counted as, or her daughter. Jessica was crushed. That was the only word she could think of to describe it. Her mom had always sprung at the chance to spend time with her. Despite her busy schedule she had never missed Jessica's cheerleading, soccer, volleyball, or tennis games. She even helped her practice the flute and helped with her homework. Now she didn't even want to look at her face. Jessica was confused. Suddenly the tears started flowing and she was bawling on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie was a good friend, but she looked at Will for help and Will pulled Jessica towards him and hugged her. Charlie mouthed a thank you to Will and rushed off to find an adult.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jessica twirled her spaghetti around her fork. Charlie was sitting next to her on the bedroom floor. Jessica could hear the sounds of Sam watching Barney and spewing cheerios everywhere. Morgan and Matt were heard yelling and screaming over some toy. From what Jessica heard, Morgan's hair had been pulled, and Morgan had karate kicked Matt in the stomach. So much for those karate lessons.

Charlie sat staring at Jessica. She'd been twirling her fork around the plate for about an hour now. Charlie's empty bowl sat on the floor and Charlie was trying to stare Jessica down. But Jessica wasn't looking up, so it wasn't having much affect. Suddenly Charlie stood up with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Would you stop mopping around? Your mom has been in a tragedy, she might not want you to see her in her condition. But that doesn't mean you should starve yourself and not talk! Everybody has problems, Jessica I have problems too, but you're being really self centered right now. The world doesn't revolve around you!" Charlie yelled dashing across the room to her bathroom.

Jessica sprung to her feet immediately and was knocking on the bathroom door frantically. "I'm sorry! But it's not my fault! She's my only real family! If she dies I'll live with my dad in the house! The house near the woods! I'm sorry Charlie! You can talk to me about whatever is going on!" Jessica said pounding on her door, her voice was begging. Begging for Charlie to open up. Suddenly she heard what sounded like a buzzing noise. Jessica remembered the key behind inside the frame behind the picture of them when they were four, covered in ice cream. She threw the back off the frame and grabbed the key. She unlocked the back room door and was frozen in shock. Charlie had been shaving her hair off, she was halfway done.

"I have cancer, it's really bad, I start chemo tomorrow." Charlie said with tears in her eyes. Trying to be Charlie and not let them fall. Jessica remembered her friend being there for her. Standing up to people for her, making up after fights, and providing a shoulder to cry on. Jessica held out her had and Charlie handed her the old fashioned razor thing and nodded. Jessica pulled up a chair which Charlie sat in. Jessica turned it back on and began shaving the rest of her hair off. Both of them were silently crying for each other and themselves. When Charlie's black curls were completely gone. Charlie stood up and Jessica sat in the chair.

"Jessica, you don't have to do this." Charlie stammered looking at her friends golden curls. Charlie realized how mean she'd been to Jessica. How Jessica was willing to shave her head bald for Charlie. Charlie shakily held the buzzer and turned it on.

"Wait!" Jessica said and Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. "Hold it steady you might cut me!" She said with a small smile. Charlie found herself smiling as she began shaving Jessica's hair. Each strand that fell to the ground made each girl smile bigger. When Jessica was nearly bald they were both laughing. When all the hair was gone and both their heads were buzzed Jessica held out her cell phone and took a picture of them. Then they collected all the hair and put it in a box.

When Christina walked in to check on them she found them, hair buzzed, asleep on the bathroom floor. She noticed a box that was labeled Locks of Love. She opened it and found Charlie and Jessica's curls. Instead of demanding answered she took back and grabbed Charlie's camera, snapping a few photos.

**AN: The end, this chapter may seem really strange, but Charlie and Jessica's friendship is really strange. So review and tell me what you think. Any comments or criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Darkness in your heart

**AN: Chapter 9, as someone pointed out, was just an authors note. It was originally a story but as I mentioned for chapter 10, my computer and the internet were a bit messed up. But I've decided that I like it better without chapter 9 and we will flash back a bit this chapter. So thank you for your continued patience. **

The next day everybody at the hospital glanced at Charlie and Jessica's new "haircuts" but the girls just smiled and waved and laughed. Charlie hadn't been freaking out about chemo, but Jessica knew she was scared. So the air around them always had light laughter of Jessica. Because she was being there. Jessica wore a sky blue bandana tied over her head and Charlie wore a dark purple one. They were actually doing this as a fashion statement, Jessica and Charlie didn't feel embarrassed at all. When the adults asked them what happened they just laughed.

But Charlie eventually had to be wheeled off for chemo, leaving Jessica alone next to Derek. While all the other adults left for the hospital daycare and to collect their interns. Meredith's interns were all sitting around outside her room. They reminded Derek a lot of old intern's. Rachel and Jack sat around talking like siblings always laughing. Laney and Madeline were always glancing at Derek and any other hot residents and attending. Ben was a self absorbed intern who everybody loved to hate. Violet and Jacklyn were like Meredith and Christina. Jacklyn seemed to keep the group on the sarcastic side, and loved surgery. Where as Violet seemed somewhat quiet, but had a compassionate side to her when she was around patients.

"Rachel! I am not your sister, and I'm not buying you tampons!" Jack exclaimed causing laughs from everyone.

"It's your turn to shop." Violet pointed out.

"Jack we're women! We have vagina's! Get used to it." Rachel said shoving the list into his hands.

"Defiantly sisters." Ben murmured to Jack before walking off to the coffee machine.

Jessica just noticed that Laney and Madeline were imaging her dad naked. Uh, her dad naked. Bad images, she thought. She shook her head as an attempt to chase any bad images away. Jessica suddenly stood up and entered her mom's room. Despite Derek's attempts to grab her arm.

It was completely dark, as Jessica's eyes were adjusting to the dark she saw a figure tangled in a bed. She cautiously approached her mom, a sobbing figure in her bed. Jessica bit her lip and lowered the rail. Meredith let out a shriek and Jessica tried to grab her hand. But her mom recoiled at her touch.

"Mom it's me." She said gently. All she heard were whimpering noises coming from Meredith. Meredith flailed and Jessica sprang up to standing next to her.

"Mommy, mommy." Jessica repeated desperately. Meredith just began sobbing and opened her arms. Jessica hugged her mom and laid on the bed hugging her. She whispered resurring words in her mom's ear. "Shhhh, it's okay mommy, its going to be alright." Jessica whispered into her ear.

"I'm so sorry Jessica, your not the biggest mistake, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. Ignore what Finn said to okay baby." Jessica nodded and she started crying to.

"But I ruined your life, you could have been a top surgeon right now, but you have to stay a resident because of your hours. You and Finn would've been happy. All I ever did was get in the way." Jessica sobbed.

_Flashback_

_"Please don't, please Finn!" Jessica cried and pleaded back against the wall. He held a knife to her throat. She was only wearing a cami and underwear. The basement wall felt cold against her back._

_"The only way your mom can have time to be happy with me is if your gone!" Finn whispered harshly. "You're the only thing standing in the way, we could be a real family, but all you do is remind her of your father. He broke her heart, everyday she sees you and everyday she resents your eyes and your curly hair. Your chin, she resents it. You make her feel horrible every single day." Finn spat harshly at her face. Jessica was scared, she was only ten._

_"I just want her to be happy." Jessica said like a scared five year old._

_"Okay then just don't move, it'll all be over soon." Finn whispered in what he thought was a soothing voice. It sounded ghastly and robotic. He was going to kill her. Jessica was scared out of her mind. But her mom's happiness was important to her._

_"Jessie! I'm home! Come tell me about your soccer game." Aunt Izzie yelled up towards her room, not realizing she was downstairs. Finn roughly shoved her shirt and pants towards her and began wiping the sweat and tears from her face. She stared into space. Her Aunt Izzie had saved her life._

_Finn helped Jessica up the stairs, she had a horrible limp in her leg from when she'd been pushed down the stairs. "You got hurt at the soccer game, understand?" Finn whispered in her ear._

_Jessica just blinked back the tears and nodded._

_End of Flashback_

"I love you, you're the most important person in my life. My number one priority. You saved me Jessica. I'm okay today because of you. I never resented my decisions. I didn't even think about not having you. You're my special girl." Meredith whispered into her daughters ear.

"Can dad come in?" Jessica asked with pleading eyes. Being all alone in the dark room was scaring her. All the beeping machines scared her more.

Meredith shook her head to indicate a no. "I'm not ready to see him yet." Meredith said.

"Is it because he hurt you?" Jessica asked sitting up.

"No, he saved me, I just don't want to date anymore." Meredith replied as she gathered the strength to sit up next to Jessica.

"Mom! He came back! You have too! I want to have a dad to!" Jessica exclaimed.

"His house, it's near the woods." Meredith shuddered. Jessica shuddered too. The woods were Finn was currently hiding out with a gun.

"He'll protect us mom, he will." Jessica reassured.

"You can get him then go visit Charlie, she'll be done by now." Meredith said nodding. Jessica got up slowly and motioned towards the door for Derek. Then she raced off to see Charlie.


	12. Keep it together

-1

You have to hang on to what you have, because one day you'll wake up and it will be gone.

Derek entered Meredith's room quietly and sat in the chair, not taking his eyes off of her.

"So…" Meredith began shakily, Derek grabbed her hand. At first she flinched at the touch of his strong hands, but she didn't pull back, she grasped them tighter. Like if she let go he might just vanish into thin air.

"You saved me…I guess I have to keep you around now." Meredith said trying to manage a small smile. But she couldn't maintain it for long, it soon dropped off her face. Derek began caressing her hand with his thumb.

"Nothing that Finn said was true. I'm not leaving, I'm not going anywhere." Derek said softly.

_Flashback_

_Finn had been dragging Meredith through the woods for about four hours. He'd brought provisions for himself, but Meredith was running a fever and getting dehydrated, even out in the chill of the fall wind. The wind whistled through the woods with an eerie howl. Meredith shuddered as a leaf caught in her hair._

_"Sit down," Finn ordered gruffly before plopping Meredith onto a cold hard rotting log. Meredith shivered with fear. She was defiantly dying. "Derek has never been here, I have, I've been here for you and Jessica every time you needed me." Finn started angrily, yet on the verge of tears. "I watched her grow up, I'm the only man in your life, the only dad in hers. You may not see it that way, she doesn't either, but I'm the man in the house and I know best." Finn stated._

_"Well, you may think you know best, but Jessica and I can move on with or without a man." Meredith while still trying to catch her breath. _

_"You may not agree, but you and Jessica have no choice, she's as rightfully my daughter as she is yours. I've made her the person she's become." Finn said gruffly pushing her to the ground._

_"What she is today! What she is today is a wreck! She's just like me as an intern. She's scared, lonely, and you brainwashed her into thinking I didn't love her! The day she was born I promised myself that I would never let my daughter become that person. You ruined her, I'll fix her, but your not going to stick around and make it worse!" Meredith screamed at him with all the energy she had left._

_"Mom!" Screamed a shrill voice. Jessica was breathing hard and Derek was way behind her, as she had a better sense of vision in the dark. Finn roughly pushed Meredith down and began beating her with his fists. Meredith whimpered and screamed in pain. Finn heard small footsteps and looked up to see Jessica standing there. As they locked eyes Jessica's face took on an ice-cold appearance. Her face paled and her eyes clouded over. For a few seconds she forgot to breathe. Finn smiled._

_"Jessica, run, I'm fine." Meredith said in a voice that clearly voiced that she wasn't fine. Jessica didn't run towards Meredith or away. She just stood there frozen with fear. Derek suddenly ran up behind her and Finn took off through the woods. Derek let him go and lifted Meredith off the ground, while Jessica clung to him. Not letting go._

_End of Flashback_

"Promise you wouldn't leave," Meredith said uneasily tightening her grip on his hand.

"I promise," he said and he and Meredith both dozed off to sleep.

Derek awoke a few hours later to Christina dragging Jessica towards him.

"She's wiped out, take her home, but not to the woods house, to the one with the Brady bunch or whatever." Christina said quickly and vanished before Derek could even get a word in.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"How did you meet my mom?" Jessica asked on the way home. She'd gotten hold of some coffee from Nurse Debra (Debbie's younger sister) and was feeling quite awake. Derek was toying with the idea of instating a new hospital rule. No more caffeine for children. Twelve year olds with caffeine hypes? Not going to happen on his watch.

"Uh…Well…We met at work." Derek stammered, which was partly true, they'd gotten to know each other's names there.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Jessica asked eager to hear the response.

"It's kind of complicated, you see-" Derek started trying to think of something to use to explain it, that he didn't break the rules. But luckily for him Jessica interrupted with another question.

"How come Addison is a bitch to everyone here?" Jessica asked curious about his answer.

"Why don't you ask her." Derek responded quickly, without missing a beat. He could get used to talking with a twelve year old.

"Because, she's like, a bitch." Jessica said in an obviously tone.

"Can't argue with you there," Derek murmured under his breath, hoping Jessica didn't hear him.

"I'm glad you're here." Jessica said with a slight yawn.

"I'm glad you and your mom let me be here." Derek replied honestly, and turned to see Jessica drift off to sleep right as he pulled into the driveway.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek groaned. It was one four in the morning. He looked up at Jessica, who had shaken him awake. She was covered in red sores.

"I'm really itchy." Jessica said squirming.

Derek groaned to himself as he sat up on the couch. Chickenpox? Wasn't that something kids got when they were in preschool and never got again? Derek shook off his tiredness and trudged into the kitchen to find calamine lotion.

"You forgot these." Jessica said tossing him his boxers. Derek quickly put them on and resumed his search for that calamine lotion. He turned to see Izzie standing in the doorway, holding Ryan and the calamine lotion.

"Ryan and Lexi both seem to have come down with the chicken pox." Izzie said as her eyes wandered to Jessica who was trying to scratch her back with a kitchen spatula. Derek snatched the spatula and put it in the sink. He gave out a small growl of annoyance. He looked at Jessica, wondering if he'd brought back pain and memories, only to see her staring him down with an "I'm totally about to scream and act like a two year old unless you do what I say" look on her face. Derek stripped Jessica of her nightgown and began smothering calamine lotion everywhere on her. While trying to keep her hands in check so she wouldn't itch. Derek felt a slight itch on the back of his neck.

"Um…Derek…have you ever had the chickenpox?" Izzie said gazing at the back of his neck. Derek's hand automatically reached towards the back of his neck. He felt an itchy sore, which was probably red. He groaned. He quickly swatted at Jessica's hand itching her stomach and was back to smothering calamine lotion. Suddenly George came in with two red sores on his face.

"Christina called, she has chicken pox, she's bringing over Sam and the twins, they also have it." George said scratching at his face. He looked longingly at the calamine lotion "I have some on my face and below the waistline." George announced suddenly earning stares from everyone.

"If you think I'm doing you, you're crazy." Derek said as he handed the calamine lotion to George. He gently led Jessica up the stairs so he could blow-dry the calamine lotion dry.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Okay, Alex, George, and I are leaving to get to the hospital now. I have work and I have to pick up Mer later," Izzie said heading out the door.

"George has it too." Derek whined.

"George is taking in Steven so he doesn't get infected with it, for a baby that young, that would be bad." Izzie said in a mother-like tone.

"You are so screwed," Alex said.

"Alex not helping," Izzie said shoving him out the door "Now it's just seven kids and it's only a couple of hours, and Meredith said that you had a lot of nieces and nephews. Besides Christina is here, well sort of." Izzie added as she glanced into the living room to see Christina drunk and passed out on the couch. Derek frowned and turned to look as well. Izzie took this moment to dash to the car and hop in and as Derek turned around he saw Alex drive off.

GAGAGAGAGAGA

"I'm itchy!" Jessica whined as she tried to itch through her oven mitts which Derek had taped securely to her wrists with ducked tape.

"Derek will you make us apple juice? Daddy always makes us apple juice?" Morgan asked in a pouting face.

"I don't want apple juice, I like grape juice!" Lexi said with a stubborn frown.

"I'll take an aspirin and water over here." Christina groaned from the couch.

"You'll all get your juice later, we have to get you into oven mitts and calamine lotion." Derek said looking towards Jessica who was gnawing at the masking tape in the vain attempt that she could free herself from the oven mitts.

"Can we watch something other than the Mickey Mouse Club?" Jessica said taking a short break from her gnawing. The three seven year olds turned at her with evil stares while Sam started to cry as she'd scratched a sore to bleeding.

"Don't you guys ever watch real TV? Ever heard of CSI, Survivor, Discovery Health Channel Surgeries?" Jessica asked looking at them. The seven year olds stared back clueless. Suddenly a fight for a remote sprang and Christina started randomly singing a Dixie Chicks song and Sam and Ryan began to cry helplessly.

Alex was so right.

He was so screwed.

**AN: Sorry I didn't update in so long, I liked this chapter. I think I managed to play a key element in the story and add some comedy and fluff with the chicken pox. If you did or didn't like it, or have questions you want answered, please review!**


	13. Suspense Entitled

-1**AN: Your all going to kill me! This is an authors note! I mean I just can't think straight enough to write after that episode. Mer is up in heaven with Denny and Dylan. I mean holy crap. She's dead right now, she'll come back though, but she's like dead and Derek was alllll and then Izzie was allll and Christina was alllll OMG!!! I mean did you see that episode! I can't wait till next week! I will be surviving on fan fiction until then so everybody update like crazy! Even if you abandoned the story months ago, type people! Type! I will try and update like crazy as well once I get more reviews.**

**Seriously,**

**Meredith**


	14. Midnight black

-1"Iz, how's Derek doing? I mean he just became a dad and you abonded him with six more kids." Meredith rambled beginning to get worried.

"He'll be fine, as long as he's got them watching Mickey Mouse Club." Izzie said as Meredith handed her the discharge papers.

"Mer, have you ever had the chicken pox." Izzie asked.

"No, why?" Meredith asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. She gave Izzie a Bailey glare and for once, it actually turned out looking like a Bailey glare.

"Well…you see…Jessica…" Izzie stammered under the glare.

"Iz, you didn't…" Meredith replied with a slight groan and a sigh.

"She did." Alex said entering the room and giving Izzie a peck on the cheek and giving Izzie a muffin.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"We are watching Mickey Mouse Club!" Morgan and Lexi shrieked at the top of their lungs. Derek was in the kitchen and had seven bandages on his face. He was trying to cover Sam's bleeding sore but she was being fussy and decorating his face with Hello Kitty band aids. Christina was in the bathroom clinging to the edge of the toilet seat after vomiting twice on the floor. Ryan had slipped and fell into the vomit and was crying uncontrollably. Matt was bouncing off the couch and flew himself towards the TV which ended in him crashing and the TV falling and breaking on the floor. Luckily nobody was hurt by broken glass and the battle for the remote began again, with kicking and screaming, and children pausing every now and then to itch a sore.

"I am so going to kill Izzie." Derek muttered to himself hearing the crash and screaming fight.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"My house…" Meredith stuttered quietly while walking slowly towards the family room, all the others following slowly behind her. The house was wrecked but the house was dead silent. Meredith headed straight towards the living room, being careful to avoid the puke.

There were two large pink stains of calamine lotion in the middle of the room. The TV was doubled over onto the floor and glass was strewn everywhere, along with a little bloody footprints, which also contained glass. A sewing kit was out and so was the first aid kit. In the middle of the floor was Derek, who lie sleeping on his back in the middle of the carpet. Jessica was snuggled up against his side next to Lexi, each holding a death grip on the remote, which also looked broken. Matt was on the other side of Derek, using Morgan's nails to scratch his neck in his sleep. Christina laid beside Morgan with Sam asleep on her chest. Ryan was sleeping huddled next to her sucking his thumb. Alex and George each took a giant step back waiting for Izzie or Meredith to freak out. But Meredith just sighed and yawned. She walked over and moved Matt gently away from Derek and snuggled up against his chest, stifling her laughter as she noticed the thirty seven hello kitty bandages all over him. Izzie and Alex laid down and pulled Lexi towards them. George sighed and between Matt and Morgan to prevent Matt from using Morgan's arm as a back scratcher. Then they all fell into a deep sleep.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"We are going to the house, Derek built it specially for us, and now we're going to go live in it. All your clothes and stuff is there." Meredith stated firmly across the breakfast table.

"It's right next to the woods." Jessica hissed, wide eyed and scared.

"Derek won't let anything happen to us, besides he has a dog. Dogs are very protective." Meredith said over her newspaper.

"But I've lived here my whole entire life, and Max would be the worst guard dog ever. He's the most lovable golden retriever. He would lick Finn to death, besides the guy's a vet, animals don't bother him." Jessica said spooning another spoonful of Muselini into her mouth. Izzie entered the kitchen and wrinkled her nose.

"I can make you pancakes Jessica, you don't have to eat that crap." Izzie said pointing at the Muselini.

"It's not crap, it's crunchy and it has raisins, and it's fibery, I like it." Jessica stated.

"You know you sound just like your dad." Meredith said turning the newspaper page.

"Morning Mer, Jess, Izzie." Derek said entering and smiling at his daughter eating Muselini before grabbing himself a bowl.

"You can't call her Jess, she won't let anyone call her that." Meredith said and Izzie nodded.

"He can call me Jess." Jessica said pouring Derek some Muselini.

"Whatever Jess," Meredith said.

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you! It's Jessica." Jessica stated firmly with her mouth full of cereal.

"Jess, you shouldn't talk with you mouth full." Derek said grabbing the sports section from Meredith.

"Okay dad," Jessica said. Meredith glared at Derek and Jessica smiled to herself. She liked saying Dad, having a dad, being able to gang up on her mom with her dad, eating cereal at breakfast with her dad.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Two days later everyone had settled into a new routine. Jessica and Meredith moved in with Derek at the new house. Jessica was always jumpy at night and had night mere's, but she didn't complain. Izzie and Alex finally had a house to raise their family and already were painting Jessica's old room pink, and redoing George's room for Ryan, they were also building a nursery as Izzie was expecting another baby. George had moved into the small two bedroom two bathroom house across the street with Steven and was seeing Sharron, the doctor who had monitored Steven during the whole chicken pox thing.

Scabs had slowly begun turning into sores with the proper care from the parent's. Meredith had even taught Derek about helping Jess when she was sick.

One late night Jessica was staring out her bedroom window into the darkness of the forest. She shuddered to herself, she didn't want to think about Finn, his cabin, or his dogs that created his insane side of his life. Suddenly she saw a jet black figure come out of the woods near the bushes. Jessica snuck downstairs and was unnoticed by Meredith and Derek who were kissing and doing other things Jessica didn't want to think about. She slid open the kitchen glass door and took a rolling pin out of the drawer in the dark kitchen. She took a whistle out of her flannel pajama bottom pocket. It was long and hollow, and was a shiny silver and was hung on a leather cord tied around the back of her neck. She took a breathe and blew into the whistle. A shrill sound came out from the whistle and Jessica waited patiently for the black lab in the backyard.

GAGAGAGAGAGA

"One more time?" Meredith said snuggling closer to Derek.

"I am old Meredith, your going to be the death of me." Derek said out of breathe. Meredith frowned and looked up and at him through her eyelashes, batting them once for effect. Derek sighed "Fine but I need to eat first." Derek said gathering his boxers and a T-shirt and heading towards the kitchen.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jessica began rummaging through the cabinets for Derek's beef jerky. It was the only meat on hand. Derek came up from behind her and bumped into her in the darkness. Jessica let out a shrill scream and grabbed the rolling pin, hitting Derek squarely in the stomach. He groaned in pain and grasped the rolling pin and Jessica against him, trying to hold her still. Meredith came running in and flicked the light switch. Jessica stopped trying to attack Derek and muttered a sorry blushing in shame. Derek only patted her shoulder with reassurance while all their eyes wandered to the kitchen. Jessica slowly approached the dog and dropped some beef jerky. The dog dropped a package covered in brown and wrapped with twine and began lapping up the beef jerky while Jessica gave the dog a quick ear rub.

"Okay Floppsy, you should get going now." Jessica cooed rubbing the dogs ears. "Finn will be mad if you don't come back." She said slowly recoiling from the black lab. The lab gave her a pouting look but another shrill whistle was heard from the distance. Floppsy looked at Jessica disappointed, but trudged out and began running towards the edge of the woods, and then her figure became nothing but black as she ran into the woods. Jessica handed the package to Derek before tearing up and running towards her room. Meredith followed her up the stairs in quick pursuit, leaving Derek alone to close the kitchen door and untie the twine. There were three items in the box. One was a card with Jessica's name. The second was a music box, and the third a cd. Derek opened the music box to find a ballerina twirling and soft music beginning to play. On the inside of the lid the name "Jessica Lynn Grey Sheppard" was etched in gold. But the Sheppard and Grey were crossed out, replaced with Finn's last name. He opened the card and out fell a picture of Meredith and Jessica, torn down the middle. Jessica's picture had "I'll be seeing you soon." written on the back and Meredith's had a skull and crossbones drawn on the back.

Derek's hand shakily removed the cd and he put it in his laptop on the kitchen table. He put on his headphones and pressed play.

A hissing voice of pure evil said in a serious voice "Seven more days."

Derek shut his laptop and immediately locked the front door and tucked everything into an empty kitchen drawer, planning on showing it to the police tomorrow morning.

**AN: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter so some reviews would be nice. I will be releasing the next chapter later today if I get enough reviews. Also I could use some advice cause I'd like to add maybe a little Alex and Izzie romance in here. The next chapters will be count downs like the next will be day 6. So stay tuned and keep reading and reviewing.**


	15. Where does the good go?

-1"Don't you think we're all getting a little to old for Chuckie Cheese?" Jessica asked Charlie, Brandon, Will, Ryan, and Denise sitting in the plastic ball pit.

"Charwy! You can't find me!" Sam shouted diving underneath the ocean of color.

"Your right, I can't." Charlie said sarcastically

"Chemo harsh?" Brandon asked with general concern.

"Yeah but seriously, siblings are a burden," Charlie said rolling her eyes.

"Come on Charles, it's her birthday." Jessica said shoving her.

"Bite me." Charlie responded smirking at Jessica.

"Fine, I'll go over to play with her." Jessica said stubbornly pretending to search for Sam. Not looking behind her as Sam sprang out and roared like a lion, tackling Jessica in the legs sending them both flying down.

"There's the lion! Oh no! Please don't eat me!" Jessica said lifting Sam up above her in a very convincing voice.

"Airplane!" Jessica said as she began spinning and twirling her while getting to her feet. Sam started laughing

uncontrably and Jessica couldn't help but laugh along.

"So do you think she'd go to the dance with me?" Will asked Charlie.

"Dude, are you blind? She totally likes you, you should ask her to the fall dance, it's the first dance out of two so you should ask." Charlie said gesturing big with her hands.

"Yeah man, I already asked Tiffany to go with me." Brandon said patting Will on the shoulder. Charlie clenched her teeth together and bit her lip. Denise noticed Charlie's reaction and gave her a look of pity.

"I asked Brittany, it's really easy, you shouldn't get nervous, you've known her your whole life." Ryan said which made Denise's face twist into a look of disgust over Ryan asking someone other than her. They all turned as they saw Brittany and Tiffany wearing halter tops and dark blue skinny jeans. They shuffled awkwardly into the ball pit and plopped down near Brian and Ryan completing the circle.

"So, do you all hang out here often?" Brittany asked with a kind genuine smile. Tiffany shot her a glare and she quickly looked down.

"Charlie, so sorry about the chemo, I'd never survive losing my hair." Tiffany said twisting a curl that was obviously not natural. "But I think the whole baseball cap is nice an all, speaking of which why doesn't Jessica have much hair? She looks good with the lavender bandana, you should try a bandana, doesn't make you look as desperate. Although that bandana is so casual, isn't this a party? I mean she's wearing white Capri's a lavender v-neck shirt and a lavender bandana, I mean is she like really poor or something?" Tiffany asked all at once without waiting for responses.

Charlie waited for somebody to come to her defense but Denise quickly excused herself to the restroom. She knew Will had been staring at Jessica the whole time and Ryan was talking with Brittany, who actually seemed nice. She waited for Brandon to stand up for her like he always did, but he just laughed and Tiffany scooted closer whispering in his ear. Jessica finally turned Sam over to Lexi and Ryan who were playing in the tunnels of the gigantic play area. She plopped down next to Charlie.

"When did Satan's troops come marching in?" Jessica said to Charlie and Will.

"Just now." Charlie said clenching her teeth in anger.

"Sorry Charlie, what did they say?" Jessica said noticing her friends anger.

"Nothing concerning you, except your outfit." Charlie said looking at Jessica.

"You look great Jessica, you should ignore them." Will said, which made Jessica blush. Brandon and Ryan and the twins finally looked up and decided to begin talking as a group again.

"Charlie, what's that on your shirt? Ew! It's you almost non existent hair." Tiffany said in disgust pointing at a few black short hair strands and roots on her white shirt.

"Look Barbie, we don't all get act like we're in high school and wear halter tops like you. And anytime you take the tissue out of your bra, go ahead and enlighten us." Charlie spat back.

"Charlie! You shouldn't make fun of her like that! Tiffany's sensitive sometimes!" Brandon yelled at Charlie.

"Yeah like Charlie's not sensitive about her hair!" Jessica said as Brandon and Jessica both stood up.

"Well it is disgusting!" Brandon retaliated. "I wouldn't be talking baldie."

"Hey Jessica did a nice thing for her friend!" Will said standing up.

"I can't believe you! I thought you were my friend!" Jessica shouted while Charlie stood up fuming.

"You sit back down Charlie, you can cry and whatever now, oh that's right you don't cry do you?" Ryan spat back going along with Brian.

"I don't know what Will see's in you!" Tiffany said pointing at Jessica.

"Well for starters I'm everything you're not." Jessica replied calmly.

"You're right, I'm better then you." Tiffany said with a bitchy grin. Jessica snapped and punched Tiffany square in the nose, which started bleeding. Brandon took a swing at Jessica but she moved back just in time and Will tackled Brandon to the ground. Ryan quickly took Brian's side and punched Will in the eye. Brittany held Charlie back with the help of Denise. But Ryan made a remark towards Jessica about her mom being a whore and she just lost it. Denise let go and kicked Ryan in the stomach. The adults were beginning to gather with all the shouting. Other parents gathered to watch and waited for the parents to intervene. The adults shouted put couldn't fit into the ball pit and separate them. All they could do was yell and tell them to get a hold of themselves. Meredith started crying and Charlie immediately punched Ryan in the jaw, while Derek wrapped his arms around her. Brittany tried in vain to pull apart the fight but to no extent. Suddenly everyone lunged for Charlie but Charlie dodged and Jessica began scratching and clawing at them to get off her as they tackled her. Will kicked Brian off of Jessica and pulled her up into a hug as she cried. Suddenly the sound of a phone ringing cut through the noise.

"Either Jessica's phone is ringing, or her butt just regularly vibrates." Tiffany sang out as everyone stopped fighting. Will scowled but made no move to hit a girl.

"Tiffany you should really just-" Brittany was cut off by a glare from Tiffany and fell silent. Jessica pulled out her silver camera phone with purple rhinestones and stared at it.

"I guess we're not from the soup kitchen after all," Tiffany mocked while Derek shot Mark a look of hate, but he wasn't taking his eyes off Tiffany, she'd never acted like this before. Jessica opened her phone and took a deep breathe.

"Hello? Jessica speaking." She said slowly. Her eyes turned huge and she shook with fear as she listened to the caller. "Six more days? Six more days for what?" Derek perked up immediately and everyone was listening to Jessica talk to the caller. "Yeah I got the package." Jessica said softly. "No my dad did….Your not my dad….Watching? Jessica said with a fearful look. "What do you mean watching?" Jessica began sobbing and handed the phone to Derek.

"When I find you I swear-" Derek said before noticing that he'd hung up. Jessica's gaze shifted intently to the payphone outside that had the phone dangling off the hook.

"This parties over." Christina said looking at all the kids. "Your not in high school, your sixth and seventh graders. I'm ashamed that you're all my responsibility." Christina said as Sam burst into tears in Burke's arms.

Will helped Jessica out of the ball pit and into Derek's arms. Brittany mouthed a sorry towards Charlie and surprisingly, Charlie allowed her to help her out and into Burke and Christina's arms. Brittany stepped out and Addison pulled her aside as she began to cry. Ryan and Brian stepped down and immediately went to their families who scolded them. Bailey smiled over at Will and beckoned him towards her, she was proud of him for defending his friends. Denise got out and proceeded to find her grandmother. Tiffany came out last and Mark was waiting there standing with his arms crossed with a very angry look.

"She get's to live with my dad!" Tiffany declared pointing at Jessica.

"What are you talking about Tiffany?" Addison demanded.

"I mean she and her mom ruined your marriage mom, I don't get to be raised by my real dad!" Tiffany shouted as Mark turned to Derek.

"Real dad?" They both said raising their eyebrows at each other.

"He's my dad, you've got one waiting to punish you over there!" Jessica said as Derek put his hands on his shoulders.

"How do you know he's not my dad? Think about it? Our birthday's are two weeks apart, and I heard some info from a source about slutty prom sex. Think about it. I don't know when my mom and dad we're doing it, but don't you think it's a little weird. I mean, we don't have any Mark in us at all, we're Addison except for one thing." Tiffany said walking over to Brittany. "We have the same chin as Derek and Jessica." She said. Everybody turned, Tiffany was right that did look like Derek's chin.

"Well, you already have a dad so back off." Jessica said coldly.

"Yeah but wouldn't you like to know if you had two half sisters, I bet Derek would like to know if he got my mom pregnant, this is also in Mark's best interest." Tiffany said crossing her eyes.

"Addison." Derek said in a cold voice.

"Addie," Mark said in a broken voice.

Addison turned towards both of them with tear streaked cheeks.

"I don't know which of you is the father!" She said as she fell into Mark's arms and he rubbed her back as she cried into his chest. Derek wrapped his arms tightly around Meredith and Jessica began crying. Derek lifted her up and held onto her tight.

"How do you even know Jessica is Derek's daughter, we all know Meredith was a whore. Jessica could be Finn's daughter or some other guy we don't even know about." Tiffany said glaring at Meredith.

"Tiffany, this conversation is over! I'm not going to let you talk about Meredith like that! Without her I might still be unhappily married to Derek, sometimes things just turn out differently then we all expect! Meredith is a respected surgeon and has been a wonderful mother to my God daughter all these years! Now you apologize or I'll go to Target and force you to wear one cheap outfit for a month. You also better apologize for starting this whole thing! As far as I'm concerned we don't need a paternity test done. It doesn't matter because Mark is your father and has been since the day you were born and we didn't raise you to be like this!" Addison shouted and demanded.

"I want a paternity test." Mark said to Addison.

"Well I don't want to find out, as far as I'm concerned those beautiful children are yours. I'm happy with the woman I love and my daughter, who I know for a fact is mine. I don't want anything messing that up." Derek stated.

"Well it's up to me, and I say no." Addison said firmly.

"Well then I'm leaving." Mark said. Everyone turned to him with mouths wide open. Brittany burst into tears. "I'll stay at the hotel, you find somewhere else to stay, until your ready to make them take the paternity test." Mark said walking out.

"Addison, come on, you're staying with us." Meredith said surprising everyone else in the room.

Everyone turned and headed out to the parking lot to leave. Everybody had forgotten about the Finn call, except for Derek.


	16. 5 more days

-1**AN: Well here's another key chapter in the story. Yeah, last chapter was a bomb. I'm thankful for the reviews I do get as they inspired me type and post this today.**

"I'm not sharing a room with her!" Jessica and Tiffany said pointing at each other.

"I'll be in the guestroom, Derek and Meredith will be in their room, and you three will share with Jessica, who happens to have two extra sleeping bags." Addison said pushing them all towards the door to Jessica's room. "Don't come out until you can all get along nicely." Addison said between gritted teeth.

Derek and Meredith walked down the hallway just as the door shut. "I'm going to go lock up." Derek said heading downstairs.

"Come on I'll show you to your room Addison." Meredith said placing a guiding hand on her shoulder. They entered it and Meredith sat next to Addison on the guest bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as she laid back next to Addison.

"Let's start by catching up." Addison said "So Finn, he seemed so sweet and caring, and nice." Addison said wrinkling her nose at the same time as Meredith who sighed.

"He was at first, but I made it clear that I loved Derek and he began to open up and I began to pull away. And he had plans, but I guess they weren't the kind I thought they were." Meredith said tearing up as Addison patted her shoulder. "I mean, we just grew far apart, and with my job and daughter and, he just wanted us to live happily ever after, but always left Jessica out of the picture. For a dog guy he didn't seem to like kids but he made an effort I suppose," Meredith said. "But I mean, I pushed him away and he kept pushing closer and I just wouldn't let him go and instead shut him out, but at the same time, he was still in the house, living with us." Meredith said turning towards Addison who turned to face her. "I mean I should've just ended it since she was born but I let it drag on for twelve years, I mean everyone could see I was miserable and advised me to break up with him but he was just…" Meredith trailed off.

"Always there." Addison ended for Meredith who nodded. "Mark was always there, and I don't want to lose him. But the girls, I just, he'll be heartbroken if they're not his, and he's already heartbroken after hearing Tiffany tonight. She's just out of control, I don't know what to do. She's dragging Brittany right down into the same hole. I just want you and Derek to be happy and Derek to have his family, and you've been through a lot already. I just don't want to complicate things more." Addison said a tear falling down her cheek.

"I don't know if Jessica is going to need a shrink or not, the only person who can reach her is Charlie, and she's getting weaker, although you wouldn't have noticed by the fight tonight." Meredith replied.

"How embarrassing!" Meredith and Addison groaned at the same time.

"I think Derek will reach her, she seems, It's hard to explain. She feels safe around him, and she'll want to help him, so she'll give in and pour out bits and pieces." Addison advised.

"Tiffany is probably insecure. Kids act the way they act for a reason. I mean, she's upset and probably dismayed about the whole moving to the new city." Meredith said.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meanwhile in Jessica's room Tiffany and Brittany stretched out the sleeping bags and got pillows and were settled on the floor. Tiffany was trying to sleep, Brittany was reading a Nancy Drew book, and Jessica was staring at the window from her bed, jumping whenever she heard a slight noise. Brittany finally put the book down and Tiffany reached up and flicked the light switch off. Jessica let out a shrill shriek and silently wished she hadn't, Tiffany would never let this one go. She noticed Tiffany flip the light back on.

"Scared of the dark?" Tiffany said with a raised eyebrow. Jessica thought of an automatic comeback "not as much as I am of your face," but remembered the chin thing and looked down embarrassed.

"It's okay to be afraid of things." Brittany said reassuringly which earned a glare from Tiffany which Brittany chose to ignore.

"I'm afraid of the woods, and the darkness in the woods." Jessica admitted to Brittany.

"I'm afraid of werewolves, and vampires, I love reading the books but, I have trouble sleeping over it sometimes." Brittany admitted. Both girls turned towards Tiffany.

"I'm afraid of cheap clothing." Tiffany said with a smirk.

"She's afraid that everyone will find out that she-" Brittany started but was cut off by Jessica.

"If she doesn't want to tell me then I don't want to know." Jessica said. Brittany nodded.

"So are we going to sleep with the lights on?" Brittany asked nicely earning another more penetrating glare from Tiffany.

"Don't talk to the enemy." Tiffany said reaching to turn off the lights. Brittany snatched her hand away from the switch.

"She's not the enemy, and I can make my own choices, thank you very much." Brittany said standing up to her sister for the first time. "Denise likes Ryan doesn't she?" Brittany asked. Jessica replied with a quick nod. "I'm going to go with Michael, I like Ryan but I think I'll ask Michael, even though mostly guys ask but I think I can do it." She said nervously.

"So Will and you going together?" Tiffany asked Jessica.

"He hasn't asked me, I don't think he will, I mean maybe if the dance was last month, but I mean, now in a week, life has changed so much." Jessica said with a sigh.

"Tell me about it." Tiffany grumbled. "I lied." she said suddenly.

"About what?" Brittany said.

"I can't believe mom didn't remember, we were like a month or two early because she went into early delivery because of twins, she had a c-section. The dates don't match up, Mark's our dad. I mean I just singled out mom like that in front of everyone and now I may never see Dad again and everybody hates me, except for Brian." Tiffany said beginning to sob. Brittany and Jessica went to her side and hugged her as she cried.

"Then what's upset you so much to just go off like that?" Jessica asked, thinking there was more to this than meets the eye.

"We moved all the way out here from New York, and it always rains, and if you use an umbrella your considered weak or something, what's wrong with wanting to stay dry? And I mean your really pretty and you have a guy who likes you and a great house and your great with kids, I mean your like everything I'm not. I guess I got jealous and I made some low blows, you don't have to forgive me, I don't expect you too." Tiffany said slowly.

"I'm already over it." Jessica said with a small smile. "I'm going to sleep on the floor next to you guys," she said unzipping the sleeping bags and pulling them together to form one big one. Jessica reached up and turned off the light.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"What are you eating?" Brittany asked Jessica at Breakfast the next morning.

"Cereal." She replied simply as Meredith entered and kissed the top of her head. Addison entered and rubbed each of her girl's heads as well.

"Oh my god, Meredith, is your daughter eating Muselini?" Addison asked shocked.

"Now what is wrong with eating Muselini?" Derek said cheerfully entering and stealing a bite of Jessica's cereal.

"Nothing if you like the taste of crap in your mouth." Meredith said pulling a box of frosted flakes from the cabinet. Addison pulled out a box of Special K, and some Apple Jacks and Rice Krispies for the girls. "I don't know why I buy so much cereal when all you two eat is Muselini." Meredith said shaking her head.

"So are we all going to be civilized now?" Meredith said pouring her Frosted Flakes.

"Actually the girls and I had a talk this morning, we're all good to go here." Addison said. "Derek, Tiffany has something to tell you."

"I'm sorry about everything I said last night, your not really my dad and I knew the whole time. I'm just going through a rough time, which is no excuse for my behavior and I'm sorry that I made everything more confusing." Tiffany said ashamed.

"It's fine, and you girls are always welcome here." Derek said kindly with a smile which Tiffany returned. Suddenly Jessica's cell phone began to ring, everyone froze.

Jessica pulled it out slowly but when she saw the caller id answered right away.

"Hi Charlie…Oh I'm sorry…This time chemo for seven days?…Yeah of course I'll come for awhile…But you weren't hurt last night right?" Jessica said beginning to sound sad. "No me either… Just a few bumps…No I'm not crying…I'm fine…What do you mean?…Oh no…No they haven't called us yet…Gotta go." Jessica said hanging up while everyone waited for a response.

"Grandpa died last night during his sleep." Jessica said beginning to cry softly. Meredith heard this and began to cry softly as well, her fatherly figure was gone. Derek and Addison cried for the well respected man they knew. Brittany saw everybody else crying and started to cry to, although she'd never known the chief.

"I'll call for details about the funeral." Meredith offered getting up and pressing speed dial. "Adele, I'm so sorry…" Meredith started as she walked up the stairs.

"That's a cute dog!" Brittany said smiling towards the window.

"Yeah Max is really." Jessica said but paused as she saw the black lab playing with Max in the yard. She and Derek noticed the dog wasn't carrying a package.

"He's nearby." Jessica said solemnly turning towards her cereal and spooning up nothing as it was already gone.

"Yeah, should we call the cops?" Derek whispered towards her.

"No, look the dogs leaving. But there's something on the ground." Jessica said grabbing Derek's hand and pulling him up the stairs near her bedroom window. From the second story they could make out the rocks that had been laid out on the lawn. Derek held Jessica tighter as they read the message- five more days.

**AN: Creepy huh? I'm starting to creep myself out. But don't worry the creepy will end and be replaced by drama and romance soon. But you have to keep reading and reviewing to find out what happens next!**

**Meredith**


	17. No more counting now

-1"This is the most boring Saturday ever…" Tiffany said.

"Let's go down to the dock, I'll show you the ducks." Jessica said walking down the stairs.

"Cool, I'll help you find their nests!" Brittany said as Tiffany sighed and followed them. But as they swung open the door they saw Finn. But he was unconscious on the porch, his head bleeding.

"Oh my god! Do we call the police or an ambulance! Derek left like 5 minutes ago for work and Aunt Addison won't be home for thirty minutes!" Jessica said freaking out. Tiffany snapped out her cell phone and dialed 911, and asking Jessica her address. Brittany reached down to feel for a pulse, it was faint but still there.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"40 year old male, came in with head trauma and slight concussion, how do we proceed?" Meredith asked her interns as the paramedics wheeled in Finn. Brittany, Tiffany, and Jessica tore through the door into her arms.

"We found Finn on the porch! He was bleeding and we called the ambulance and rode with the police! It was so scary!" Brittany said in a panic as all the girls stepped back so Meredith could talk to them.

"I hope he dies." Tiffany said. Everyone turned at her with a shocked expression "What? You were all thinking it I just voiced it." Jessica nodded and Meredith almost did but fought that reaction.

"We don't have time for a CT scan, he appears to be bleeding out to quickly, someone page Dr. Shepard!" Meredith shouted.

"I'm on it!" Jack said.

"Violet, OR 3 is open, wheel him up and see if you can get Dr. Shepard for me." Meredith said as Violet ran with the gurney.

"Girls, go wait in Burke's office, don't talk to anybody, understand?" Meredith said. The girls nodded and ran off with Victoria in the direction of Dr. Burke's office.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"I don't care, I'm not saving his life, and I don't see why your so concerned about saving it either!" Derek said to Meredith as they talked in the OR, everybody was ready.

"You're a doctor! You took an oath, you could lose your job, and he's going to prison for a lifetime if he survives!" Meredith yelled.

"Heart Rate is dropping!" Violet announced over them.

"I don't care, this isn't about my job, It's about him!" Derek said gesturing towards the table. "What about Jessica? What about that?"

"You don't get to decide who lives and who dies Derek, we have an obligation, and if you won't perform the surgery, I will!" Meredith said.

"We're losing him!" Violet shouted.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Brittany, press that button and put me through, I'm going to talk to my dad." Jessica said up in the gallery, not caring about getting caught disobeying her mom's orders. Brittany pressed the button and Jessica cleared her throat, earning the attention of everyone in the OR.

"Jessica, I thought I told you to take the girls to Dr. Burke's office." Meredith said with a small scowl.

"Dad, do the surgery, he'll die, or he'll live, but it won't matter. I'm not afraid of him okay? And you can't let your past get in the way of the present which is saving his life." Jessica said looking down at Derek.

"It's a wonderful afternoon to save lives, let's get started here." Derek announced. "Scalpel." Derek asked and the scrub nurse handed it to him and Meredith let Violet stand in close to watch.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Time of death, 6:37 pm." Derek announced as they covered up Finn, banishing him from there lives forever.

"Yes," Tiffany whispered, earning stares from Jessica, Brittany, and Derek, who'd just entered the gallery. "What? You were all thinking it, I was just voicing it." Everybody, including Derek nodded.

"You did great Dad," Jessica said nodding with a face that showed no emotion.

"No, I was being a bad surgeon down there, you did great, I'm proud of you." Derek said sitting down next to her. Mark suddenly entered the room. Brittany and Tiffany flew up and jumped into his arms, crying.

"Dad, I'm so sorry, let me explain." Tiffany sobbed into his shirt.

"Shhhh, It's okay, your mother explained everything." Mark said shushing her and pulling the girls in tighter for a hug.

"Do you still love us?" Brittany asked in a worried voice.

"Of course I do sweetheart, even if you were Derek's you would always be my little girls." Mark said.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Two weeks later, everybody was cleared to go back to school, after all the traumatic events and chemo, they were all happy to be back.

"That gym teacher is the bossiest woman I have ever meet." Brittany said tying her sneaker.

"Wait until Track." Denise and Jessica said at the same time. Charlie just sat in the corner of the locker rooms in a wheelchair, she was getting really weak from the chemo, even though she'd just started. All the remains of her hair was gone, and Jessica's curls were about a half an inch long, and were light, and baby soft.

"Dodge ball is today girls! Hurry it up! It's co-ed!" Coach hollered from outside the door.

"Perfect." Denise said.

"But we will eventually all be friends again, I mean Ryan was a jerk and so was Brian and I mean Michael and Will are still best friends. So maybe we shouldn't nail them." Brittany said.

"Nah!" all the girls said. While Jessica waited up for Charlie in her wheelchair.

"I'm going to nail Brandon right in the face, even though I'm pretty sure head shots aren't allowed." Jessica said smiling at Charlie. Charlie just nodded weakly and smiled. Jessica turned to hide her worry, was her best friend dying?

**AN: So I have no idea what to think about this chapter so tons of reviews would be nice, even if they say that this is like the Ring, which by the way I've never seen. Because scary movies creep me out, scary stories I'm okay with. But I killed off Finn and brought some peace but at the same time things are managing to get worse and there are still some surprises on the way in the plot of the story. So keep on reading and reviewing!**


End file.
